Bird in a Shoe
After discovering that a popular fashion franchise, "Bird in a Hat", is being sued by a group of sentient shoebills from europe, Diamond and Asphodel must go to the continent in order to stop the franchise from crumbling to pieces. Meanwhile Hayden, Rodney and Lucas also go to europe in order to help Lucas get a picture from the Rare-in-Crown-Town but Common-in-Europe Crown-Crested Pigeon. Plot The chapter starts at the Crown Town Mall, where Asphodel, Diamond and Hayden enter with Bird-on-a-hats. Asphodel and Diamond sing a song about the bird-in-a-hats, but are soon displeased when Nadine appears and gives them a newspaper saying that the franchise is being sued by sentient shoebills. Not wanting the franchise to crumble to pieces, Diamond and Asphodel, the latter quickly calling Rose so she can pick up Hayden, go outside to the parking lot, where Asphodel's car turns into an airplane and the two girls get in. With Hayden once he gets at the house, Lucy passes by and greets him, being followed shortly by Lucas trying to take a picture of the bird in Hayden's hat. The boy turns and the bird flies away, Hayden questioning why Lucas wanted to take a picture of it. He answers that he wanted to take a picture of the bird because it was the common-in-europe and rare-in-crown-town Crown-Crested Pigeon, and he then asks if Hayden can help him. Rodney barges into the house after the question is asked, saying that he would be more beneficial to the mission. Lucas then suggests the three go together, and soon Hayden questions how they're going to go to europe. Rodney mentions that he knows somebody who owns a helicopter. Back with the girls at europe, the airplane lands at a random forest part, scaring the local fauna in the process. The girls come out and look around, as a young girl, Kiki Xiong, warns them to get out as fast as they can. Diamond wonders what could go wrong, and they're soon captured by spear-weilding shoebills. Hayden, Lucas and Rodney arrived at the continent from a helicopter, piloted by Balthazar, and the three get out and go hunt for the pigeon. Meanwhile with the girls, they are taken to the king of shoebills, Gary, who tells them why they sued the company: for the credit they didn't get when they were used as test subjects for the product. After some arguments, the king orders them to be taken away to the Shoedome, where they will be forced to battle with Gladiator. Back with the boys, they see the pigeon in a throne room and Lucas manages to take a picture of it. After that, they're taken by the shoebill guards to the Shoedome, joining the girls as Gladiator arrives. They believe it won't be so bad, but then Gladiator summons his armor, and they lose their confidence in the process. Gladiator plays his theme song before the battle, confusing the kids. The battle begins and, after a while, Asphodel uses the downed Gladiator as a platform to jump and kick open part of the ceiling and landing near the hallway leading to the throne room, beating up the guards. Diamond soon follows after helping for a while with Gladiator, and the rest of the kids resume the battle. The girls run to the throne room, and then discuss with Gary a possible way to fix the mess. He decides to try, and they return to see Gladiator almost defeated and the kids exhausted. Gary orders the battle to stop and then informs everybody that they're going to Crown Town. There, they try Asphodel's suggestion: make Shoebills-in-a-hat. The idea proves to be a success, and Gary congratulates Asphodel and then Team Haymond before leaving. Kiki thanks Asphodel and the kids, and Diamond goes to her brother and suggests that he invite Kiki to Team Haymond. Halfway, Kiki accepts, but she says to enjoy the celebration first. Hayden and Rodney see Lucas nearby, and they ask him why he wanted to take a picture of the crown-crested pigeon. He takes out a picture book titled "Bird Pictures", and explains that he takes pictures of birds as a hobbie, and puts them there. Then they notice he has only one picture, and he sets out to take the picture of another bird passing by, only to crash into a fashion store. The two decide to help him get out. While that happens, Asphodel gets ready to take a picture of Kiki and Diamond together. When she finally takes the picture, Hayden, Rodney and Lucas appear in the background, and Diamond looks happy while Kiki looks confused. Songs *"Bird in a Hat" *"He's Gladiator!" Characters *Hayden Dreizler *Diamond Dreizler *Asphodel Dreizler *Kiki Xiong *Lucas Wayne *Rodney Byrne *Lucy Wayne (Cameo) *Rose Wayne (Cameo) *Rosie Cooper (Cameo) *Lexis Byrne (Cameo) *Chloe (Cameo) *Penelope Gabler (Cameo) *Balthazar Byrne (Minor role) *Nadine (Cameo) *Rico (Cameo) *Logan (Cameo) *Sentient Shoebills (Antagonists) *Gary (Main antagonist until the end) *Gladiator (Minor antagonist) *Crown-Crested Pigeon (Minor role in the subplot) Allusions None. Continuity *Rodney mentions that Balthazar owns a helicopter. (Across the RollerSkaterCoaster) Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first chapter to be retitled. It's original title was "Bird in a Hat". *Second time Balthazar flies a helicopter. (Across the RollerSkaterCoaster) *First chapter to take place for the most not in Crown Town. *It's revealed that Asphodel's car can turn into an airplane. *As mentioned by Diamond, Shoebills are supposed to be african, not european. *The fourth wall is broken when the shoebill referee mentions the three points in between the battle of Gladiator and the kids. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:Diamond Dreizler Category:Asphodel Dreizler Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Rodney Byrne Category:B Category:Lucas Wayne Category:Kiki Xiong